


Busy

by Dodoa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Extended Scene, Gen, Season/Series 04, the one with the rattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodoa/pseuds/Dodoa
Summary: Sherlock is playing with Rosie. Mycroft interferes.





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, look at that, my first 221B. Written on impulse and due to an inconveniently cancelled lecture.

“Now for the last time, if you want to keep the rattle do not throw the rattle,” Sherlock explained once more before handing said rattle back to John’s daughter, only to have it promptly thrown back in his face. Again. Well, at least her aim was improving.

There was a condescending sniff from the doorway. Sherlock didn’t need to look up from where he was bent over picking up the rattle to know who it was. Mycroft. Ugh.

“You’re doing it wrong.”

When Sherlock didn’t deign to answer, his brother continued his critique: “If you’re not showing her the consequences, how is she supposed to learn? Stop handing it back to her and you might achieve something.”

“If I don’t give it back, she’ll start crying and I’m supposed to keep her entertained so those two can sleep.” Actually Sherlock didn’t know that for sure, as he’d caved at the first sign of a trembling lip.

“Well, you can stop now, I have a case for you.” Clearly Mycroft thought he was saving Sherlock from interminable boredom.

“Not interested, I’m busy.” Mycroft was wrong.

“I’m sure Mrs Hudson won’t mind...” So very wrong.

“I don’t have time for your boring case, you know where the door is.”

“You’re playing fetch. With a baby.” Sherlock wasn’t bored at all.

“Yes. Very busy.”


End file.
